


Family Dinner

by ourgalaxyisneverending



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Suoh Tamaki, Embarrased Suoh Tamaki, Family, Family Dinners, Gay Character, Gay Ootori Kyouya, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Public Hand Jobs, Rating: M, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Under the Table, m/m - Freeform, mlm, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgalaxyisneverending/pseuds/ourgalaxyisneverending
Summary: Tamaki sat quietly at the dining table. His face was flushed, and he didn’t say a word as he picked at his food. Sitting at a table with his father and grandmother was bad enough, but with Kyoya’s parents sitting alongside them it made it almost impossible to focus.“Tamaki, don’t play with your food, you know how impolite that is,” his grandmother sneered as she shook her head disapprovingly. Tamaki couldn’t bring himself to reply. If he did, only mumbles and half-responses would have come out anyway. He was too nervous to be here, and it certainly didn’t help that Kyoya just wouldn’t stop going for his cock under the table.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146686
Kudos: 31





	Family Dinner

Tamaki sat quietly at the dining table. His face was flushed, and he didn’t say a word as he picked at his food. Sitting at a table with his father and grandmother was bad enough, but with Kyoya’s parents sitting alongside them it made it almost impossible to focus.

“Tamaki, don’t play with your food, you know how impolite that is,” his grandmother sneered as she shook her head disapprovingly. Tamaki couldn’t bring himself to reply. If he did, only mumbles and half-responses would have come out anyway. He was too nervous to be here, and it certainly didn’t help that Kyoya just wouldn’t stop going for his cock under the table.

Tamaki held back a whine causing Kyoya to let out a small giggle. “What is it Tamaki, _are you feeling alright?_ ” Kyoya asked playfully, his mocking tone evident with every syllable. Tamaki huffed in response, his fidgeting leg causing the table to shake slightly. Tamaki didn’t want to show tonight, only deciding to attend because of Kyoya’s insistence. He didn’t like coming to visit his father and grandmother, much more enjoying the time he spent in France with Kyoya and his mother. However, despite his family’s hatred for him, every so often the two households insisted on having a reunion to discuss business and “other” important topics. Of course, Tamaki’s mother was not permitted to attend, spending the days staying in a local hotel on his grandmother’s orders to Tamaki’s disgust.

Kyoya glanced over at Tamaki over his glasses and smirked, his hands moving achingly slow up and down Tamaki’s cock. He scooped up some of the precum leaking from the tip with his finger and used it to graze along Tamaki’s underside. This caused Tamaki to shudder, his blonde locks slowly falling into his face as he looked down in embarrassment. Luckily the two families didn’t notice much, as they were much too involved in conversation concerning business.

“So, Tamaki, how are things in France with Kyoya?” his father asked flatly, obviously only asking to save face. Tamaki lifted his head, trying his hardest not to look flustered and gives his father a smile.

" _Well-I-uh-you-ah-you know, it’s all fi-ngh-ine. Everything’s great,”_ he stammered, exhaling shakily.- He was surprised he was able to manage that much. Kyoya slowly leaned in, whispering into Tamaki’s ear, “ _Take a deep breath. How do you think your family would react if they found out how much of a dirty little slut you are? You wouldn’t want that would you? So calm the **fuck** down or I’ll make you pay for it later.”_ As the last few words exited Kyoya’s mouth, he gave Tamaki’s swollen dick a tight squeeze, causing Tamaki to shoot up and let out a yelp. His chair scooted back just a tad, the scratching noise enough to get some of the families’ attention. Tamaki quickly pulled his chair back in, looked at his family, and gave them a nervous smile.

_“I-I-I’m sorry if I disrupted anything, I t-thought I saw a bug of some kind but I s-s-seem to have been mista-agh-mistaken,_ ” Tamaki managed, wiping some sweat off his forehead with the back of one of his shaky hands. Tamaki’s father gave him a concerned look, but seemed to let things slide as he shook his head disapprovingly at his son.

Kyoya finally sat back up straight, smiling at Tamaki’s father and answering his previous question in Tamaki’s place. “Everything is wonderful sir,” he said, forcing a smile. “His mother has treated us very well, and we have thoroughly enjoyed the past several years we have spent in France. I wouldn’t ask for a better life.” You could hear the edge in Kyoya’s tone, his frustration with both Tamaki and this entire occasion evident. Tamaki’s father scoffed, obviously disgusted at the response. Kyoya’s tongue flicked behind his teeth, his annoyance causing him to speed up quite a bit. Tamaki’s face clenched and his legs shaked as he tried to dispel the pleasure rushing through his body. Kyoya chuckled, his hand then attempting to clench itself into a fist around Tamaki’s cock.

Tamaki gasped, a small moan barely escaping his lips as he tried his best to keep everything inside. His face was fully flushed red, his hand shaking as he attempted to grab some food with his fork.

“Tamaki, is that all you have to say to your father? I cannot believe you are being so difficult and disrespectful. How disastrous,” his grandmother says, laying her hatred out for everyone to see as she always did.

“Come now, if the boy doesn’t want to talk, let him be, he is obviously in some sort of stress. Besides, I feel like we were having quite the productive conversation just moments ago,” Kyoya’s mother retorted, causing Tamaki’s grandmother to bite her tongue and smile. Kyoya’s parents, especially his mother, had come around, though it took them a few years. They often came to the defense of both Tamaki and Kyoya when they were scrutinized by the Suoh family.

Kyoya slowed his pace, coming to an almost complete stop after his mother's words, leaving Tamaki aching after he was oh so close to his release. As much as he wanted Kyoya to stop all of this, the lack of a release felt so much worse it hurt. He didn’t care about the embarrassment it would cause him if his family discovered him at this point, he just needed a release no matter what it took.

_“P-please, Kyo-ngh-Kyoya, please, I need to, I need to-_ “ Tamaki whispered, begging for Kyoya to give him the one last push he needed over the edge as he buried his head into Kyoya’s shoulder.

“ _Want to cum?_ ” Kyoya muttered, “ _Fine. But only cause I want the fuck out of here_.” Kyoya then began to move his hand at a ruthless pace, causing Tamaki to see stars. He tried to play it cool by coughing, but he was so close that there was almost nothing he could do besides bite his lip and curl his toes, fighting back all of his urges to scream.

Kyoya leaned back into Tamaki, and whispered only one word: “ _ **Now.**_ ” That was all it took for Tamaki to come completely undone, his orgasm shattering in his pants. Whimpering softly, he buried his head into Kyoya’s shoulder further, hoping to quell any more noise or facial expressions that might give him away. Kyoya finally removed his hand, but not before slowly pulling up Tamaki’s zipper. He pushed his glasses back up to his face and suddenly jolted to his feet. The families broke out of their conversations immediately, concerned with the pace and urgency with which Kyoya stood.

“It was nice to see you all, but Tamaki and I must be going. As you can see, it seems he has gotten suddenly sick,” Kyoya said quickly before grabbing Tamaki by the wrist and dragging him out of the dining room. The families tried to object or intervene, but the two ignored them as they sped out of the mansion. Kyoya dragged Tamaki straight to the limo waiting for them outside and waved to the driver, indicating for him to start up the car.

Kyoya opened the door to the limo himself, pushing Tamaki ahead of him, where the blonde collapsed into a heap in one of the seats. He was already craving more, the desire in his body driving him wild. He took one of his hands and began reaching for his zipper when Kyoya slapped his hand out of the way. Tamaki gasped and let out a whine, begging for Kyoya to let him touch himself.

“You’re _real fucking funny_ if you think I’m gonna let you do shit to relieve your urges,” Kyoya scoffed. “Made yourself a little too obvious in there huh you little fucking _slut?_ ” Kyoya sputtered, Tamaki’s face reddening as he looked down, “Looks like I’m gonna have to teach you a little fucking lesson about what happens when you don’t know how the hell you’re supposed to behave.” Kyoya glared at Tamaki, a feral glint in his eyes. ‘ _Oh fuck_ ,’ Tamaki thought. This was gonna be a _long_ ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So just for clarification for those who may have read this story before, I used to go by fluffyissleeping (the original pseudo this work was posted under). I deleted the work off of my profile because of major edits I wanted to make and it was just easier for me to take down the one shot and rework it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the spiciness, and if you've read it before, I hope you liked this slight revision :)


End file.
